


ANGEL ✦ JAEBEOM

by frustratednina



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Jaebeom's Thighs, Korean-American Character, Secret Life of Idols, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Teasing, Ya girl is a lingerie model or whateva, dating ban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratednina/pseuds/frustratednina
Summary: 𝐈𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐞'𝐝 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬.ᴬᵗᵗⁱᶜᵘˢ
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. 🌹 CAUGHT

**본 책에 등장하는 인물, 지명, 기업, 사건 등은 실제와 관련없음을 알려드립니다.**

_All characters, places, companies, and incidents in this book are fictitious._

__

The night was deep,

And he was wide awake

Because his mind is scattering into the most dark,

Lustful places in himself.

Heavy breaths,

Hazy dark eyes,

Heated kisses,

And with hands sensually trailing up and down her skin,

His deep grunts

Were accompanied

By her appreciative mewling.

She cannot even remember

How both of them got into the situation

Since there was no room for other things but him—

His whispers,

His sinful hands,

And his kisses that were

Dominating her whole.

Her gasps are enough to dive him crazy,

And it was all he needed

To confirm that it will definitely be

A long night.

He knew it was wrong and wicked,

But whatever he does,

He finds himself not being able

To get enough of her.

🌹


	2. 🌹 IN

**Jaebeom thought that the party would be fun.** But it was twenty minutes in, yet he found himself in another boring conversation with people trying to pass themselves as social elites. He might sound like some big headed K-pop shot at that comment. But these Westerners really treat Asians differently. It sucks that he cannot speak fluent English, too. He wanted to talk more and feel normal.

The room was filled with vacant stares, snotty brand designers, and superficial conversations. Everyone ambled around with fine clothes. He glanced at his manager. He is a good friend and solo manager for personal schedules, who he fought for against JYPE's management. He urged to head back to the hotel who only gave him a quick nod.

He has been to these types of parties countless times before. There was no choice though. He was thankful enough to be invited to _the_ Yves Saint Laurent fashion show. He was about to walk towards the exit, but a sudden push to his shoulder made him stop on his tracks. The person hesitantly said, "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

The dark pair of brown orbs widened as it immediately shifted away from his face. Before him is a brunette, whose eyes shifted again to gaze at him. Her cheeks turned red when they locked sight of each other. There was a gleaming aura as she glowed before him. She immediately earned all of his attention, and he was hooked just by her fascinating figure. He told her, "That's alright."

Jaebeom smiled back to the wonderful lady. His gaze traveled carefully down her body. He was absorbing the flawless sight of her. She looked young. Maybe just a few years younger, but that didn't stop him.

He mentally shook his head, scared of the sudden inappropriate thoughts. Those were already multiplying like virus in his brain and inhabiting his system. She started biting her lip, and his mind just ate him. So he had to clear his throat and break the silence between them.

"I'm Jaebeom, but it's easier to call me JB," he introduced himself and offered a handshake. It was something he saw Jackson or Mark do before. The lady took it, and he felt her soft, delicate hand for a brief second. She smiled at him. And he was put into a better mood just by that.

"I know, nice to meet you. I'm Luna," she politely said, furtherly enticing him with her enchanting body, hair, face, everything. Luna is wearing a beige silk dress. Its slit reached a little below the thigh level. Her curvy body, her inviting legs... he could only cuss in his head, _ah, ssibal_.

Jaebeom tried to continue the conversation. She mentioned that she knew him. So he wanted to ask if she knows him or something. He said, "You too, but you know... you know me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't know the famous _Im Jaebeom_?" she chuckled. He noticed the strong hint of Korean accent when she said his name. Hearing her say his name like that made him guilty. Because he kept thinking about how it'd sound if he did some _things_ to her. And he tried not to sound too prying and followed-up right away.

Now he spoke in Korean and asked, "By any chance, do you know how to speak in Korean?"

It was then her turn to speak. She smiled before fluently talking in Korean about herself, "Well, I was born to a Korean mother and an American father. My dad is of Hispanic descent, though."

"So you are Korean? Then it should be normal to ask how old you are, right?" he asked once more.

"Oh, I'm a ninety-seven," she nods as he was staring her down, head to toe. Her hair fell down the sides of her chest. The long waves reaching down to her back. Sudden uncontrollable flashes ran through his head.

 _Twenty-three_ , he reminded himself. It was wrong to think of her this way, but he found himself not able to control. She smiled politely yet again, as his manager approached them and told him that the car was ready. He totally forgot about going back to his hotel. He gave him a nod and looked back at Luna.

Jaebeom stood there as he forcefully tried to think of something. He bit his lip and put his hands in his pockets. There was none, and he could only think of one thing, "Can I take you out for dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful, but I'm sure you don't like any articles about dating rumours, right?" she carefully reiterated. She also added, "I mean, this is a private party, but beyond the door isn't. I think you're forgetting that you're famous, Jaebeom-ssi."

Her chuckles are like music to his ears. He thought how he could make it work, "I can request a private dinner back at my hotel for us. That is only if you want to, of course."

"Oh," Luna can only say.

And before she can even ask further, Jaebeom came closer. He smiled at her. His eyes looked straight to hers. And his lips smiled, "We go where nobody knows."

His statements were polite, but his actions weren't. And if he is to be honest, he is actually telling her to come tonight. Jaebeom doesn't also know what he did but it _was_ working. Because as he was pulling his phone out and handing it to her, she skeptically picked it up. But she typed her number anyway.

Maybe what the fans were saying was true. That even if Im Jaebeom isn't their bias, he _is_ their bias. Perhaps it was his voice, his eyes, his face, or his name. Heck, he wouldn't mind it if it was because of his fame. Though he was certain about this—he wanted to spend more time and get to know more about her. **Jaebeom was hooked.**


	3. 🌹 THE

**Jaebeom thinks that the lady is cute.** She just asked asked him how nice she needs to dress. A couple hours ago, he called her because he wanted to pick her up. He was wearing black jeans, black boots, and dark blue button down. The top buttons were undone. He also had no undershirt.

He rang the doorbell of her modish apartment. Jaebeom gently extended out the small bouquet of white roses. God, he hopes she would like them. He almost threw a tantrum because his manager got the red ones earlier. 

"Hello," he greeted her right away when the door swung open.

"Hi!" she smiled. She then looked at the roses, "Oh, now. These are very lovely."

Luna described the roses in English. Before she could even let him in, Jaebeom told her, "No, _you_ are lovely."

The lady chuckled and muttered a quick 'thank you.' His effort to speak English will always be adorable. Luna let her inside her place. And Jaebeom had to sigh in relief for a bit. Because even though the location was exclusive, he still cannot be sure if it was really safe. Dispatch will go berserk if that.

Jaebeom stepped inside a very stylish apartment. The main color in the apartment is sandy beige mixed in with dark brown hardwood furniture that looks mid century. And on the walls are also tastefully framed sketches that go with the muted, relaxed theme of the roomy home.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are," she said after she placed the roses nicely on a vase. 

Luna grabbed her purse and followed Jaebeom. He put his arm out as she politely looped hers through. It was not a usual gesture for a Korean man. But he has learned these seeing Jackson. Interacting with Westerners had so much advanced ways to know. And although she is Korean too, Jaebeom thought it would be better to look at her the way she is.

That might have sounded as racist for Korean-Americans. But his secret desire for Western girls is just vigorous. The lady was a baddie, and he liked it a lot.

Both walked to the car parked out front. It was nothing luxurious, but it was quite a nice vehicle. And maybe it was just Luna, but their linked arms is starting to feel uncomfortable. She does not know him personally, but Jaebeom is quite the charmer.

Jaebeom said, "I'm with my manager. But he is not _that_ manager. He is actually my friend. He'll help us tonight."

"Oh," was all Luna could say.

Luna is obviously nervous. Jaebeom thought that she is probably thinking about the media. Her heart is thudding. And he could sense that.

"Don't worry. We did our best to keep a low profile tonight. But you have to understand," he was quick to add. He said, "If people recognise or media is here, we definitely stop and move out. Immediately."

"Of course," she answered. She them smiled a little, "I would be more disappointed if we did anything against your image."

"Thanks for understanding," Jaebeom touched her hand. 

The restaurant was not too far. It was a foreign restaurant. Lights were dim and it had dark hardwood floors. There was a reservation but he didn't have to give his name. 

The blonde hostess showed them to their table and gave Jaebeom a smile. It isn't really a weird smile, but she might have known him as a fan. But she is trying to be a professional. 

When the waitress came over, they were introduced about the menu. Jaebeom ordered a bottle of wine. It was one of those restaurants that is so expensive, they don't even put a menu. Great. Not that a millionaire will really care. But Luna hated the chances of ordering something more expensive than his.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked her in Korean.

"I'd love to, thank you," she chuckled. The waitress just smiled at their exchange in another language. 

Jaebeom asked about Luna. He wanted to know more about the fact that she is Korean-American. He wanted to know if she can speak Spanish, too. So he took a gulp of wine before trying an approach. There was no one around so Jaebeom felt confident to speak Korean.

"You're dad is hispanic, right? Where was he from?" he asked her.

"Um, I really wasn't able to know my dad. He was not with us when I was growing up," she told him briefly.

"That's understandable," is all he said. Jaebeom followed up, "How about your mom?"

"Actually she has another family now in Korea. My stepdad is good to me, and I have a little brother. His name is Minseo," she smiled. The thought of her little brother must have touched her.

The waitress came back over with steak. It was probably expensive. Everything on the menu sounds like it is. They also ordered roasted potatoes and green beans on the side. At the very least, tonight will be Caucasian-ish. Jaebeom ordered a fancy sounding chicken dish.

This time, Luna tried to continue the conversation. She asked, "Do you ever feel like you missed out on these kind of things?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I just mean, you would probably take girls out to date every night. If it wasn't because you're an idol," she clarified.

"Typical thoughts asked to me," he chuckled. He said, "I might look like one of those idols. But I honestly don't really take girls out."

"Really? You seem used to this," she looked at him knowingly. She pried, "How many girls have you taken here for dinner?"

Her eyes remained on his. Jaebeom felt as if she was challenging him. So when he looked at her, he contested her. He said, "You are the only _lady_ I have taken out for dinner."

 _Lady_ , the word lingered in her mind. That hit differently. How is her wine glass empty already? Jaebeom quickly poured her another. Her embarrassment subsided when he was pouring his second as well. 

Luna slightly laughed to herself. She tried her best to hold it back because she knew she'll be embarrassed. She looked at her for a bit, and his orbs were getting darker by the minute. Little did she know what was on his mind. **Jaebeom wanted to make music out of her.**


	4. 🌹 MOMENT,

**Jaebeom is trying to be patient.** The very thought of her is making him passionate. He wanted to write lyrics on her skin with his lips. Now he realized that he hasn't told her how much she's beautiful. 

But Luna wondered if Jaebeom feels like it is as awkward as she thinks. Not the wine situation but the entire dinner in general. Specifically the lack of natural conversation.

He interrupted her thoughts after a pause. He asked, "So what are you into? What do you like to do?"

"I just finished my bachelor's degree in Arts. I went to Parsons," she told him.

"Parsons?" he asked.

"Oh, Parsons School of Design. It's in New York," he told her nicely. She added, "I'm also signed with Ford Models."

In the exact moment, Jaebeom locked eyes with her. The thought of her profession made her hotter than she ever is. He ran his fingers through his hair and he leaned forward. He said, "That's very interesting."

She curled her lips and looked down. She said, "Not really. I'm not a big name. I don't really come out with luxury names yet, unlike you."

"I'm sure you will. After all, who wouldn't get you?" Jaebeom smiled. He is really smiling.

The waitress brought out their meal. Jaebeom barely acknowledged as she asked if everything is okay. He didn't even listen. He was just smiling at her, staring.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she smiled as she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Okay," she just played along. But Luna knew that something is up with him.

Their meals were excellent. Luna offered Jaebeom a bite of her steak. She then seemed taken aback after realising how she raved about the incredible steak. She got so nervous because she would always share food with her family and friends in Korea. Or maybe that was rude.

But Jaebeom quickly accepted. He also put a couple bites of his meal on her plate. That made her smile.

"What's so funny?" she blushed.

"I have a crazy idea that I will tell you in a minute," he made a big ordeal out of that minute. They both finished their food and he slowly poured them a third glass of wine.

"It's been more than a minute. Please tell me what the joke is."

"Well, I just want to say that this is such a wonderful evening. And I don't want you to look at me badly but... I want to, I want to keep seeing you."

Her thoughts started spinning. Im Jaebeom of GOT7 just told her that he wanted to keep seeing her. Although Luna thinks that this is too good to be true, it's still an honour to be liked by an idol tonight. For the night.

People have great hookups and horrible hookups. Luna just wishes that this wouldn't end badly. She would be lying if she said she doesn't want what Jaebeom wants to. Who would fuss against _the_ Im Jaebeom?

For the record, she's an adult. And she knows very well that Jaebeom landed eyes on her because of her face and body. She's not bragging but that's typical guy attitude. And it's the truth. She also likes him anyway. Once more, she just hopes it wouldn't ruin them both.

"I'm sorry?" she asked when Jaebeom leaned closer.

"You know Mark, right?" she nodded. Of course she knew GOT7, "I knew a few of his friends and I just want to ask if you want to come with me?"

"Are you sure? I mean, if it's a boys' night out..." she mumbled.

"Trust me, I wouldn't ask you unless I'm all close to them too," he scratched the back of his neck. He then added, "But that's only if you want to."

"Okay," she sounded skeptical.

"But again, I'd have to say sorry if media gets there," he told her.

"Definitely," they kept drinking.

Jaebeom paid for the meal and told her that the car was ready. He held her hand as they walked out of the restaurant discreetly. It wasn't awkward though, nor was it flirty. It was like once they cleared the air that he actually likes her. And it doesn't matter if he likes her just for the night. 

It was not too long when they pulled up to the club. His manager parked so they could personally walk them to the entrance. Good thing, it was an exclusive club. There wouldn't be fans or anyone who might know Jaebeom.

There were about a hundred people inside. People were fairly tipsy. Luna expected more people but it was good. Everyone were also kind of sophisticated, just like the parties she went to after her projects. She hated it when celebrities would have parties with a pack.

Jaebeom was immediately greeted by friends. He also introduced her to Mark's friends. And speaking of Mark, he was on FaceTime with one of the guys. 

He was smiling from ear to ear. He was loving this. The guys kept talking and slowly everyone went back talking to each other. 

Luna had settled into one of those seats. She was just sitting there, smiling. But then she realized no one knows who she is. And she doesn't know any of them. She felt awkward, or so she thinks... because **Jaebeom kept an eye on her.**


	5. 🌹 TANGLED

**Jaebeom had a drink on his hand.** At first Luna was awkward. But luckily one of Mark's female friends approached her. She was smiling as they talked about New York. She thanked the odds she somehow is not out of place.

Luna excused herself to get another drink. Despite the high alcohol tolerance, she felt as if her mind flushed when he saw Jaebeom talking to another girl. She was starting to get her feelings hurt but she didn't want to show it.

Truthfully, she expected it already. Luna reminded herself that he only liked her because of her body. They were in the club. The girl must have had more sexual appeal. And even if she tried not to care, she was sad.

Guys are guys. They have their brains on their penises. That is given. 

She quickly looked away when she saw the girl touch his crotch. What was she even thinking? The girl must have caused him more rage. 

_Bullshit_ , Luna thought. He's Im Jaebeom. Every girl would want to get laid under him. And she might be hot, but she's not on the top. She hasn't even appealed even to the top of the models list. Jaebeom can get any girl he wants.

Luna might secretly want him, too. But even if that is the case, she won't lay herself done to die for him. She wants the guy to go after him even if she likes him. But maybe Jaebeom isn't like that, so never mind.

She sipped and gulped her drink. The liquid burned in her throat as she flushed it down. It was irresistible. And she wanted more.

But when she turned around, she was shocked to see his figure. He was too close. Jaebeom is too close to her body. How and when did he even get there?

Luna can feel a hot breath. But Jaebeom just stood there. He looked at her for a bit and she gulped. Jaebeom didn't waste any more second and pulled her face to kiss her.

He actually pulled her close to him with roughness. Jaebeom claimed her lips without hesitation. He even bit her lip, so he could slip his tongue inside her mouth. 

It's funny how her system was betraying her. Luna was enjoying it despite the fact that she was a little hurt because of a while ago. But all that was in her mind right now is the texture of his beautiful, plump lips. The way his tongue explored her mouth. And the way it seemed that his touch was perfect whenever he pulls her closer to him, to kiss her more. 

When he pulled away, she felt like her knees were starting to get weak. But then Jaebeom claimed her lips again as his mouth moved to the nape of her neck. He bit it. He sucked it. And he even licked it after a good suck. 

Once more, Jaebeom broke off the kiss. And she swore, his orbs shifted darker again. He looked at her in the eyes, "You've been making me feel things I shouldn't be feeling, Luna-ya."

When he said it, his voice shifted deeper and a bit huskier. Jaebeom trailed his hands down her ass. He squeezed them and made her open her mouth a bit, only for Jaebeom to take advantage and slip his tongue in. 

"J-Jae... Jaebeom, j-just..." 

"Just what, baby?" he pulled her body closer. His crotch was being rubbed against her womanhood. She shivered at his words, "And I'm older than you, in case you're forgetting that."

Luna huffed as Jaebeom leaned in, planting a wet kiss on her temple and biting it. 

Luna stuttered, "Just... uh, j-just plea-please... kiss me." 

He snaked his hands around her and pulled her closer to his chest as their lips moved in sync. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he went deeper into the kiss. 

He groaned once when he bit her lower lip, her hands running through his hair, "Fuck, I want you. I want to keep doing you." 

"Then do me."

They hit each other's lips hard but neither one of them acknowledged that. He grabbed her leg to hook them on his hips. She groaned as she let him took charge.

She closed her eyes and as she felt so much pleasure from his kisses alone. He cupped her face and pulled her closer. His tongue explored her mouth once again, giving me chills that her whole system enjoyed.

After making out a little longer, they finally pulled away. They were breathless. But their faces were still close, noses nearly touching. Jaebeom is still busy kissing her features.

"Luna-ya," Jaebeom breathed. He kissed her nose, then her forehead, "You're so beautiful, baby."

"Thank you," she told him shyly.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her.

"Where to?"

Leaving the place was the only thing she could clearly remember. She saw Jaebeom's manager drinking and laughing with a group. Luna even tried to think what happened next but her mind was clogged with alcohol.

She didn't even know if it was her place or not. But maybe it was a hotel room. Because it was too fancy for an apartment to even have a food trolley. 

Jaebeom was impatient. He kissed her without warning and pinned her to the wall. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tugged on his soft hair. His marvellous hair.

Her vision was getting blurry. But Luna continued responding to his kisses anyway. He lead her to the bed, removing their shoes, and whatever garment that would be uncomfortable.

He tangled his fingers into her hair and brushed it. Jaebeom supported her body and laid her flat on the bed. He pulled her closer to him and snuggled. **Jaebeom can't get enough of her body's heat.**


	6. 🌹 UP

**Jaebeom was half asleep and half awake.** The ringing of a phone disturbed him. The sun was blinding, but the bed felt cold. She was nowhere to be found.

But when he shifted his position, she saw her standing beside the comfort room door. Apparently, it was her phone ringing. And she only answered the call after taking a deep breath.

"Hello?"

" _LUNA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?_ "

The person from the other line was loud. It was so loud he heard it. Luna even pulled away the phone and checked if it awoken Jaebeom. 

_Cute_ , he thought. He wanted to pretend he was asleep, but he gave up. It's not his personality to eavesdrop. But maybe he's interested about what she was going to tell her friend?

"Wait, hold on. Just a second," she said. Then she turned to Jaebeom and asked, "Did we do it?"

"Uhh," Jaebeom paused. He ran his fingers through his hair saying, "I'm still in my panties, so no."

He laid back down on the bed. Luna went back to the phone. She was damn relieved they didn't do it. Well, kind of regretting as well.

"Just in case your forgot, you have a photoshoot in like... three fucking hours or less!"

That was when she started to actually wake up. Luna totally forgot that she had a schedule. But when she was pulling her clothes to keep her body away from his view, Jaebeom pulled her instead. He made her on top of him.

 _Damn this man_ , she muttered to herself. But she was shook off of her thoughts when she remembered that she needs to rush. Jaebeom even wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so beautiful and sexy. I want to stay in bed with you," he murmured in her hair. 

She was about to smile but she fought the urge. She said, "Jae—"

"It's oppa for you, brat."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I don't like it."

"But I'm older."

"Fine," she could only sigh. Luna tried standing up, "Oppa, I need to get ready and leave. I have a photoshoot."

"I know," he said. He then added, "But I want us to have breakfast together."

"I really need not to be late," Luna frantically replied. She can't let it slip. Because she knew that if she was always there and working, chances are, she'll get more brands. Competition is tough.

"I'll drop you to your work. I promise it won't take long," he supported her body and laid her down to bed. She was next to him now. And he cupped her face before kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she could only reply.

How on earth could he resist this man? Jaebeom pulled her up gently. And before she could even figure out what she was up to now, he pulled her into a tight embrace. He said, "I like you so much. Do you know that?"

"Kind of," she told her with all honesty.

"You know, I can take you here right now," he chuckled as he pulled her body close to him.

Nonchalantly, Luna sat over his lap. She hovered him and he pulled his face close. She slammed her lips into his as she roughly kissed him. She bit her lip for entrance. But Jaebeom wasn't responding, he must've been shocked that she was in control. 

Later on he got on top and switched them over. He made Luna lay back on the bed. He moved down on her temple, biting it, sucking it, leaving small marks.

That was when he pushed him away. Luna can't afford to have visible marks. She said, "That's enough, I need to shower."

"Wait," he held her hands and made her stay.

"What?" she asked.

"I like you so much," Jaebeom smiled. Like, genuine smile. And although she wants to say it, she decided to tease him.

Luna crossed her arms. She looked at him, "How many times have you said that to other girls?"

"It's only you, I swear," he sighed. He then slumped his shoulders, "It's just now that I got brave enough to do it. Maybe because I just really like you a lot."

Instead of the statement, what surprised her was Jaebeom's face. She was furious, "Oh my god, Im Jaebeom! Are you fucking blushing? Wah, _daebak_!" 

Luna was giggling. Jaebeom turned around and stood up in defence. He bent down to get his pants, "I'm not!"

"You're not? Then you're not allowed to kiss me," she confidently told him. Jaebeom's head shot up. 

"Fine," he sighed and hugged her.

She smirked in victory and then hugged him back. He pulled her close to him as she freely let him put his lips on her. They kissed with gentleness. 

And while she was too lost in his world again, he said, "I'm sorry, I just like you... I like you, so much. I just want to apologize."

He had his head down. Luna gets where this was going. Jaebeom continued to speak, but he was too shy to look at her. 

"I feel like I am giving you the wrong idea. But I don't really just pull girls and take them to bed. I want you to know that I just don't want to hook up," he told her.

"I'm at fault too. You're making me feel bad for not feeling bad," she chuckled. She added, "And I know it was the alcohol, but neither of us are drunk right now."

 _Cute_ , he told himself. She looked sexy even though she just woke up. He wanted to grab her again and kiss her. But he does not know if it was a want or need. What was important is he was assured the she wants it as much as he does. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she told him. She then spoke, "But me liking you doesn't mean I just want to sleep with you. I actually like you too, you know?"

Instead of getting an answer, he claimed her lips. She was the first to push her tongue lightly into his mouth. And he pushed his body against hers. Her kissed became even more eager before. But he pulled away and smiled.

He rested his forehead on hers, "I'm won't promise you anything. But I want you to know that I want you mine."

Jaebeom sealed his statement with a kiss. And that made everything different. Because when he deepened the kiss, there was a tune he moved to. It was like he opened up a part of his soul. **Jaebeom let her in his soul.**


End file.
